


retrograde

by zephyrrr



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Please Don't Hate Me, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrrr/pseuds/zephyrrr
Summary: ret·ro·grade/ˈretrəˌɡrād/adjectivedirected or moving backward."My feelings for her are moving forward, while her feelings for me are moving backwards," says Jennie who was staring blankly at the hospital door.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 7





	1. One

Jennie was holding her camera while crossing the streets of Seoul. She was looking for a new spot for her latest portfolio. The woman was working in an old company that prints magazines about the latest trends in the country and ships them worldwide. 

She turns her head from left to right, positions her camera and tries various angles and captures the subject. Jennie looks at the captured pictures on her camera, and she wasn't satisfied with her performance. 

The Korean tries to aim for a good shot. Her camera was focused on a tall woman wearing a black coat and turtleneck. She fixes the angle to get a better perspective of the subject. 

The woman was looking at the displays on a cat store, and Jennie only captured her back. Jennie reviews her shots and she was happy to see the aftermath. 

Jennie realized that she was on the other side of the road. The Korean wants to get the name of the woman to invite her to Jennie's studio, so she waits for the light to turn green. 

The woman was still looking at the displays when Jennie noticed the light turns green. Jennie was in a hurry and was bumping people who were on her way. Her hazel brown eyes were fixed on the woman's body, and suddenly, she bumps on her co-worker, Rosé.

"Jen? What are you--"

"Wait for me. I need to find someone,"

Jennie runs as she tries to see if the woman was still there. She arrives at the store and her shoulders sagged when she found nothing. Jennie tries to look at different directions, but the woman left her spot before Jennie arrives. 

The Korean was panting and leans against the wall. She tries to figure out how she would find the girl on the photo. 

"Why are you running earlier?" Rosé asks, handing her a bottle of water. 

Jennie accepts it and drinks before answering. "I saw a woman and took a photo of her for my portfolio. I want to know her name and invite her to my studio, but she left before I could even approach her,"

Rosé's eyebrows furrow as she understands Jennie's story. "The light was green, Jen. How did you not--"

"Because I bumped into you!"

The younger scoffs, surprised by Jennie's suddenly accusations. "Not my fault. You were not looking at the people in front of you."

Jennie rolls her eyes in defeat. She looks at the photograph for the second time, but she couldn't recognize it. 

Rosé joins her on reviewing her shots. The younger was amazed by her senior's skills and she couldn't stop praising Jennie. The photographer should be bragging by now due to   
the constant praising of her junior, but she's in deep thoughts. 

"The shot was good, unnie. But the angle makes it difficult to see the woman's face," 

Jennie agrees to Rosé. She nods her head and stands up. Rosé follows her to talk about the woman.

"How are you going to find her?" 

Jennie sighs. "I don't know. Let's just wait until I see her again."

"Your portfolio was perfectly suited for our theme," 

The head of the Photography Department praises Jennie's photography skills. She bows her head as a sign of gratitude and humbleness. 

"As I look through your works, this one intrigues me the most." The head points the picture she took last night at the busy street of Seoul. 

Jennie was confused. She looks at the photo and examines it, but she couldn't find something that can make the photo intriguing. 

"Why?"

"The posture of the woman was perfect; the way she stood in front of the shop made me think of someone," 

The Korean thinks hard and deep. Does the head of their department knows the girl?

"Do you, perhaps, know the girl?"

The middle-aged man laughs, "No, I was just thinking too much."

Disappointment was visible on Jennie's face. I thought I could find her.

Jennie bows at her boss and went to the door. She was about to open the door when the man says something. 

"I would like to talk to you tomorrow, Ms. Kim."

The woman nods and heads back to her cubicle. She spots Rosé sitting on a chair beside hers.

"I don't have foods at my drawers, Park,"

Jennie sighs as she sits on her chair.

Rosé was doing a surprised face to Jennie, but she notices the tired look on her senior's face. She moves forward and puts Jennie's hair strands at the back of her ear.

"Did he reject your portfolio?"

Jennie immediately shook her head, and that made Rosé think about something. 

"Why are you sulking?"

"I'm not sulking," Jennie crosses her arms on the table and leans her forehead on her arms. "The head likes it, he said it was perfect for our theme."

"Then why are you acting like that?"

"He said the woman in front of the store intrigued him,"

Rosé was shocked and squealed. The people at the Photography Department turn their heads at Rosé and gave her a questioning look. Jennie was fast to apologize at them.

The younger earns a slap on her arm from Jennie. Her sharp eyes turn sharper and it was all thanks to her junior.

"Lower your god damn voice, Park Chaeyoung."

Rosé bows lightly at Jennie. Even if they're friends, the younger never fails to give respect on her senior. Jennie lets Rosé call her without formality because it irritates her. 

"He said the woman made him think of someone. I thought he knew who the girl was, but he said he was just thinking too much," 

Jennie's narration catches Rosé's attention. She scoots more beside Jennie until there's no more space for them. It suffocates the older, but she chooses to not give any malice on   
the action. 

"That means he knew who the girl was, but he wasn't that sure about it because he couldn't see the face,"

The junior's answer made Jennie think about more the girl. She sighs loudly; she was so tired of thinking about the woman. She should focus more on her portfolio. Jennie remembers something. 

"Did he say something like he needs to talk to you?" 

"Who?"

"Boss,"

Jennie saw how Rosé's face turns into a series one. She's looking up on the ceiling while her eyebrows were furrowed. 

The junior shook her head. "Nothing. Why?"

"Never mind. Go back to your cubicle and do your job, the supervisor might see you."

The day ends and Jennie was still thinking about the girl. She changes to her Michael Jackson hoodie and brings her camera. 

Jennie was eager to know who the woman was. She walks on the familiar street of Seoul as she wanders around, still looking for the trace of the girl. 

The nightlife of Seoul was aesthetically beautiful; the lights coming from different stores illuminate the streets. She positions her camera in front of her eye and captures the scene   
with her best angle. 

People crossing the street was a good thing to add on her portfolio, so she takes a picture of them as they cross the street. She perfectly captures the people walking in harmony. 

Jennie reviews her shots intently, and she was shocked when she saw a familiar body facing the other side. The woman was looking at her right, while Jennie captured her from her left. It looks like the girl was looking for someone when Jennie captured her. 

The Korean was disappointed at herself for capturing a person who was not looking at her side. She cursed herself. 

Stupid person who couldn't look at my camera and stupid camera for not taking shots of person looking at it. 

Jennie sighs as she looks around the city. There was a sea of people in front of her and it was impossible to catch a glimpse of the woman in a short period of time. 

Luck wasn't on my side tonight. Again. 

Jennie arrives at the office the same time Rosé does. They rode the elevator together, and Jennie was surprised to receive an awkward silence from her friend. 

The senior wants to break it but chose not to, she wasn't in the mood for some reason. 

She walks to her cubicle and drops all her things on the table. Jennie opens her laptop to edit the last page of her portfolio, but someone called her name.

Jennie looks up to whoever it was, and found a woman walking to her. 

"Mr. Wang wants to talk to you at his office."

The Korean immediately closes her laptop and makes herself presentable. She walks with her head high, and the people surround her were in awe.

Jennie smirks on her thought, of course she couldn't do it in front of her co-workers. She doesn't want to stain her reputation as a good-looking and humble photographer. 

She knocks three times before opening the door. Jennie peaks inside first before letting herself inside. The head smiles at her and Jennie responds with a warm smile.

"Good morning, Ms. Kim."

"Good morning, Sir,"

The old man gestures Jennie to sit down and Jennie obliged. Jennie straightens her posture as she waits for the man to speak.

"I have a proposal for you," Jennie was taken aback for a milliseconds. She laughs when she recovers from the shock, but she was still projecting a confused look on her face. "Our   
company was invited to the 58th Asia Gallery Exhibit, and I listed your name as our representative."

The Korean's mouth was wide open. Those information were not able to sink inside her brain, but she understands everything. 

"But that's not a proposal--"

"I know. Because that's an order, Ms. Kim,"

Jennie stares at her boss, still wondering why she's chosen to be their company's representative for the exhibit. The thought of it made her feel like she's flying.

"I chose you because your recent portfolios were worth for the exhibit. The Board of Directors were impressed with your works and would like to see how far you'll go."

The statement made Jennie cry. She couldn't believe her dreams would come true, and it's all thanks to the company. 

When Jennie was 11 years old, she always wonder what would she become when she turns 23. Now, she knew the answer to her question. She remembers how her father teaches her to hold the camera properly. 

Jennie remembers the first photo she took; it was her mother. She smiles as she reminisce the good old days. Her tears were starting to form, luckily, she was fast to get rid of it. 

The Korean smiles widely at her boss before answering. "I'd love to go to the exhibit. May I know where it will be held?"

Mr. Wang smiles sweetly at the Korean. 

"In Thailand."

Jackson picks up his ringing phone without looking at the caller's ID. He was done talking to her employee, Kim Jennie. 

"Uncle?"

Jackson was shocked when he recognize the voice. 

"Lisa?"

"Yes, Uncle. Where are you?"

"At the office--"

"Send me the address, please. I'll be there in a minute."

Jackson's eyes widen when she heard her niece. 

"What?! O-okay, okay!"

Lisa ends the call. Jackson sighs and leans on her swivel chair.

"That woman. Since when did she arrive here?"

Jennie was typing something on her laptop when she feels like she needs something to drink. She stands up and wanders around the office, looking for Rosé. 

She walks into a room with a water dispenser and gets herself a drink. Jennie was fiddling on her phone while she walks out of the room. She texted Rosé to meet her at the   
ground floor and have lunch with her. 

The Korean was walking to Rosé's cubicle without looking at her way when she bumped into someone. Probably a new one since she hasn't seen the woman in the office. 

Her glass of water was accidentally poured on the woman's shirt, making a part of her body exposed without taking off her cloth. She looks up and saw a piercing gaze from the   
tall girl. 

Jennie bows deeply and says sorry repeatedly. She searches for her handkerchief and hands it to the girl. The latter accepts it, still mad at the Korean. 

Minutes later, Jennie decides to look at the woman in front of her. She meets the cold dark eyes of the girl. It sends chills to her spine and it made her feel bad. 

"Where's Mr. Wang's office?"

Jennie flinches at the tone of her voice. The tone of it was colder than her eyes. 

The Korean immediately shows her the way to her boss' office. The woman walks out after knowing where the office was without even thanking Jennie. 

Jennie scoffs after she realized how arrogant the girl was. 

"She's pretty, but her attitude isn't." Jennie says to herself. 

Before she completely forgot her agenda, Jennie continues to walk to Rosé's spot. 

"Rosie Posie," Jennie calls her friend with a sweet tone.

She could see Rosé doing something, and she couldn't help but disturb the girl from working and invite her to grab a lunch with her. 

The younger pretends to be busy and ignores the older. Rosé wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone because she needs to finish her assignment, but she can spare time to eat lunch.

Rosé was playing hard to get with Jennie, and the latter wasn't having fun. She keeps on calling Rosé's name for how many times, but she's still ignored by her junior.

"That's it. I'm going to eat lunch alone. Bye."

Jennie walks away and grabs her things. That made Rosé laugh out loud and it irritates Jennie. She glares sharply at her junior and it shuts Rosé's mouth. 

The younger shuts down her laptop before gathering her things. She approaches Jennie who was comfortably leaning on other's cubicle. 

"I saw what happened to you earlier,"

Rosé wouldn't let go of that scene, Jennie knows it. She could hear how Rosé was stopping herself to laugh, and Jennie was pissed.

"Don't want to remember that."

"The girl was stunning, aren't you going to introduce yourself properly and apologize?"

The older groans at Rosé's suggestion. It made her more frustrated with the happenings that day.

"Stop talking nonsense and walk,"

The two of them were greeted by the crews when they arrived at the convenience store near their company. They respond with a soft smile. 

Jennie went to the beverages, while Rosé went to the meal section. The older was struggling to reach the top of the refrigerator where the soda placed. She thought about calling   
someone to help her out, but she becomes stiff when she felt someone's body against hers. 

She saw how the woman reaches her arm to get the soda at the top of the refrigerator. Jennie thought it was for her, so she reaches out her hand to accept the soda. The familiar girl stares at her with confusion and turns her back to Jennie. 

At that moment, Jennie remembers the girl in the photograph. The woman's body resembles the one in the picture but she could be wrong. She must be tired from work. 

When she realized what happened, she follows the woman and yells at her. 

"Give it back to me!"

Lisa turns around.

"Give what?"

"That soda!"

The tall girl's eyebrows furrows and looks at the soda. "But I got it first,"

"You saw me reaching for it. Are you dumb or what?"

Lisa didn't like the girl's choice of words. She went to the counter and puts out a bill. 

"Call me dumb again and I will show you how much I hate to be called by that, shortie."

Jennie was shocked when Lisa whispers on her ear, making their bodies almost touching. She stands there like a statue; she doesn't even know if she's still breathing. 

Lisa hands her the soda and left the store. She stares at it while trying to figure out how it happens. Minutes ago, they bumped to each other. Now, they're fighting over a freaking soda.

The Korean saw Lisa getting inside her car and drove away, then she heard Rosé clearing her throat. Jennie turns around and saw the annoying wide grin of Park Chaeyoung. 

"Did she kiss you?" 

The older was shocked by her junior's question, she approaches the latter and slaps her arms many times. Rosé could see the redness of her senior's face. 

"Idiot! Why am I going to let her?"

"Woah-- Easy there! Ouch!" 

Rosé defends herself from Jennie's slaps. She doesn't know if she's going to laugh or not. Jennie stops from slapping her junior's arm and scoffs as she remembers the scene. 

Jennie groans and slams the table inside the convenience store. Her day was pretty bad because of that encounter. 

Jennie wakes up with a headache. She blindly searches for her phone while she's lying on her chest. 

She answers the phone call without looking at it. Jennie didn't utter a word and waits for the other person to talk. 

"Ms. Kim?"

The Korean was familiarizing the voice; she didn't say anything and lets the person to speak. 

"This is Mr. Wang. I want you to know that you can bring a company to Thailand. Also, I have someone to help you while you're in the country."

The drowsiness left Jennie's body when she heard her boss' announcement. She didn't see it coming; she was really, really shocked. 

"M-may I know who?"

"My niece. Her name is Lisa."


	2. Two

"Park Chaeyoung,"

Rosé startled when she heard Jennie's cold voice behind her. It sent shivers to her spine, so it means she'll say something serious.

"I'll bring you with me in Thailand for AGE. The head told me I'll be the representative of the company."

The junior's mouth drops and her eyes widens when she heard the news. She'll easily believe her senior with that, that's one of the topics Jennie couldn't joke about. 

Chaeyoung knew how Jennie badly wants to achieve her dreams, and she's probably the happiest person right now. Her dreams were coming true one by one. Rosé was happy for   
her friend; knowing that she would be able to show-off her talents in the world. She'd bet Jennie was ecstatic about it. 

Rosé brings her hand on her mouth to cover it, but fails to stop the squeal. It made their co-workers look at them, again. 

"Everyone! Our Jennie here would be the representative of our company at the AGE, aren't you excited for that?" 

Jennie was surprised to hear Rosé flexing her recent achievement to their co-workers. That wasn't Rosé's style, though. They prefer to keep it from their selves than to say it to   
others. 

"C'mon, dude. Don't embarrass me,"

"Shut up, they deserve to know."

The younger faces their co-workers once again to smile at them and responses to their greetings. Jennie awkwardly smiles at them.

Jennie drags Rosé to the nearest comfort room and locks the door. Rosé faces her with her questioning face.  
"Oh my God, Park Chaeyoung, that was so embarrassing,"

The younger just rolls her eyes to her senior and sighs. She pretends to be done by the topic, albeit she's still hyping about it.

"When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

It took Rosé 0.03 milliseconds to look at Jennie. 

"What the hell?"

Jennie sighs. "Yeah, what the hell,"

"What about my remaining paperwork? I need to finish it 'til Friday, Jen."

The senior smiles at her to reassure Rosé. 

"Don't worry about it, someone will handle it while we're gone."

"Help me with my goddamn luggage, Kim Jennie!"

Rosé yells at her senior as she struggles to hold her luggage. Her right hand was pulling her suitcase, while her left hand was holding her duffel bag. They were going to stay at the country for a week.   
The older walks like she's walking on the runway. Her hips were swaying from left to right, and her head was not moving. The sunglasses adds to the charisma of Kim Jennie as she walks to the arrival area. 

She turns to see how miserable her junior was; she couldn't decide if she's going to laugh or help her.

"Don't fucking laugh, Kim. This is not funny anymore."

Jennie rolls her eyes and sighs loudly. She reaches for Rosé's duffel bag and joins the latter to get inside their car.

The company provided them a car to use just in case they want to travel anywhere in Thailand. They also gave them pocket money. Jennie and Rosé couldn't be happier than ever. 

Jennie wanders around the area, looks like she's looking for something--someone, rather. 

The junior notices the look on Jennie's face and asked the latter, "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Jennie jolts in her seat and immediately shook her head many times. "No, no, I'm fine. I'm just wondering if she'd come,"

Rosé raises a brow. "She?"

The older nodded. "Mr. Wang told me his niece would accompany us while we're here."

"A Chinese too?"

"I don't know,"

The two beauties were fast asleep as they wait for their car to arrive at their hotel. Jennie was the first to wake up from a light sleep. A ballad song filled Jennie's ears as she leans her head on the window, the song catches her attention when she heard the familiar intro of Son Chaeyoung--Rosé's bias.  
Jennie smiles. She didn't think Someone Like Me by TWICE would be played on one of Thailand's radio station, but she's more than happy that the song is currently played.

It means many people are appreciating TWICE's b-sides even if it was one of their old songs. 

"Excuse me? Can you please adjust the volume to its maximum?"

"On it."

The Korean grins widely. "Thank you."

She waits until the volume increased. Jennie watches her colleague to be bombarded by one of Rosé's favorite song, and laughs when she saw Rosé's what-the-fuck-Kim-Jennie-  
face.

The move was intentional, Jennie did it to wake up Rosé because they're approaching their destination. 

The look on Rosé's face fades when she familiarize herself to the song and sang along. Jennie found herself jamming with Rosé on the chorus.

Rosé checks the driver to see if it was alright to have a mini concert inside the Maserati provided by the company, and smiles to the driver when she met the old man's eyes on the rear view mirror. 

Minutes later, the car stops in facade. Jennie went outside to get their luggage, Rosé did the same thing. But before they start to get their things, three men in black were quick to take out their bags from the compartment. 

They stare in awe, amaze on how they work in sync. 

"The company never fails to amaze me," Jennie said as they walk through the red carpet, leading the way to the lobby. 

"Same thought."

Jennie smiles softly to the woman in front of her without removing the cold and sharp look of her eyes. "Reservation for Kim Jennie and Park Chaeyoung."

The woman nods, "A moment, please,"

They wait in silence, Rosé checks out the woman and looks at Jennie. Jennie's brows furrowed, giving her junior a confused look. "Why are you grinning like an idiot?"

"Here are your key cards. Your rooms are 408 and 409. Enjoy your stay, Ma'am." 

Jennie and Rosé nod to the woman as soon as they received their cards. The older was the first to turn her back to the woman, while Rosé winks at her. 

"The staff is beautiful, isn't she?"

"She's fine."

Rosé frowns. "Fine? You're gay, right?"

"And I'll kill you if anyone finds out that I can steal girls more than men."

The younger's mouth forms an 'o' when she heard her senior's statement. Rosé couldn't help but clap in a quiet way, she doesn't want to attract attention from the people at the hotel.

Jennie rolls her eyes playfully at her junior. 

Tiring days are going to be more tiring than it actually does. 

The night was pretty normal than usual, it was between hot and cold, and it surprises Jennie. Living in a tropical island was great, but she'll always prefer South Korea than any country in the world. 

Jennie sits on the recliner that placed on the veranda as she waits for her boss to call her. She couldn't make a call because she thinks it would be rude. The wall between her and her boss was too high to reach, all she has to do is to respect. 

The moon illuminates the dark side of the world and the zephyr was hugging Jennie. She hugs her legs and rests her chin on it. 

Jennie was still wondering about Mr. Wang's niece, afraid to assume that the woman is not that nice. She doesn't want to interact with someone who doesn't want to be with them. 

But Mr. Wang wouldn't let them suffer from that. He always wanted the best for his employees, and Jennie trust him. 

She stares at the moon and admires the way it shine. Jennie flinches when she felt the vibration of her phone, it was Jackson.

"How's your flight? Did you rest well?"

Jennie smiles even though Jackson couldn't see her. "Yes, Sir. Rosé is now sleeping,"

"My niece will arrive tomorrow, she'll probably arrive there early. She doesn't want to be late."

"Thank you, Mr. Wang,"

"Make us proud, Ms. Kim."  
By that, Jackson ended the phone call. Jennie's heart thumps like a madman, and she doesn't know why. 

The Korean finally let herself to feel the drowsiness inside her body when she yawn loudly, making her eyes form tears. She smiles after realizing how near she was to her dream,   
and sleeps before the clock strikes 12.

The sunlight hits Jennie's bare face as it went through the curtains. Jennie groans when she realized she needs to wake up and face the consequences of bringing Rosé with her; she needs to wake up a super deep, deep sleeper. 

Jennie combs her hair with her fingers and turns it to a bun. She finishes her morning rituals before leaving her room to go to Rosé's.

She calls Rosé's number to check if she's already awake, but failed when she bumps into someone who is taller than her. The Korean shivers when she saw the familiar built in front of her. She faces the woman slowly, and welcomes the annoying smirk of Lisa.

"So, you're the employee of my Uncle he keeps on talking about and made me the tour guide,"

Jennie scoffs and raises a brow. "You can always back out whenever you want, I don't want to be with you either," 

"And disappoint my Uncle? Why would I do that? I can endure a week with you just fine."

Jennie bumps Lisa's arm onto hers and went straight to Rosé's room. The junior's sleep was cut short due to Jennie's continuous knocks on the door. 

The scene made Lisa smile like an idiot. If being with the annoying photographer can entertain her entire week by annoying the hell out of her, she'll probably won't have to call her Uncle and make excuses. 

Lisa went to Jennie's spot and picks up something from her pouch. Jennie was shocked to see the same key card they have, but it has a different design and color. The door unlocked after that. 

"How did you do that?"

"This key card is a special one and cannot be used by some normal people inside this hotel,"

Jennie frowns. "Your point is?"

"This hotel is owned by me."

"No way."

"Yes way," Lisa opens the door for Jennie and gestures the woman to come inside. The shocked reaction of Kim Jennie didn't left her face and it was the funniest thing on Earth for Lisa. 

"Go and come in to her bedroom. The two of you need to be ready at 10, we'll go to our designer."

With a cloudy head, the Korean obeyed even though she's still recovering from Lisa's sudden introduction. Of course, Lisa wants to laugh, but she chose not to because she needs to keep her cool.   
She sat on the couch, waiting for the two to finish getting ready. Lisa already contacted their designer, the only thing that Jennie and Rosé would do was to find a dress that suits them well.

The youngest leans her head onto the headrest and closes her eyes. She could hear the nonstop rants from Rosé because Jennie wakes her up from her sleep. 

She shook her head while laughing; she's going to be with two children. The darkness took her in a few minutes before they went outside the building. 

"Could you please shut your mouths?"

Lisa warns the two women sitting beside her, they've been exchanging nonsense words to each other and it irritates the youngest. 

Jennie taps Rosé's leg as a signal to stop telling her bullshits. Rosé clears her throat and straighten her slouching back. 

"So, who's going to choose from our latest designs first?"

Nicole Zefanya, the Head Designer of Manoban's, enters the room with such a wonderful way. The measuring tape was wrapped around her neck and it made her look like a professional. 

The Indonesian born is also known as Niki from Harvard University of California. She became friends with Lisa when they were in sixth grade.

"I'll go first--"

"No, I'll go first. Decide what color you should wear while I decide mine,"

Jennie senses something fishy, but she decided to ignore it and let Rosé picks her own dress first.

Niki follows Rosé to the fitting room to measure the latter's body. Rosé didn't protested and lets Niki do her thing. 

The Korean roams around the shop. They were the only people in the shop and it amazes her. She look around and saw Lisa taking a nap while her arms were crossed in front of her chest.

Jennie couldn't help but check out the girl who's sleeping on the couch. 

The beige tee shirt was perfectly suited to the woman, it blended well with her white pleated skirt. Her 4 inches heels were amazingly goes well with her long feet.

Jennie finds herself praising Lisa. Her daydream was cutted off by the younger's deep voice. 

"Staring is rude, Ma'am,"

The Korean went back to her senses after Lisa pointed out her weird manner. Lisa smirks and closes her eyes for the second time. 

"You know, you can take a picture of my face if you can't resist it."

Jennie scoffs. She closes the gap between her and Lisa and slaps the arm of the latter. The younger winced in pain, she felt the sting feeling due to the impact of the slap.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

Lisa yells at Jennie as she rubs the reddish spot on her arm. Jennie was shocked at her sudden action, but shrugged it off and acted like Lisa deserves it. 

"Your arrogance is leading you to danger,"

"Who are you, Lucifer?"

Jennie ignores the younger woman. After the 3-minute awkward silence, Rosé and Niki came back from the fitting room. 

The black fitted coat was wonderfully suited to Rosé, making her curves visible even if they're covered with the thick clothing. The golden belt was emphasizing the quality of the coat, it shines perfectly with the diamonds embroidered on it. 

It was partnered with a silver pair of bohemian heels. The straps were giving a spotlight to her long legs. 

Jennie claps as soon as she saw her best friend. She immediately hugs the latter and checks her out. The smile on her face was hard to explain, because it was beyond perfect. 

"How is it?" Rosé asks. She turns around to give them a good view of her chosen clothing. 

"Perfect is not enough to describe how good it is, babe," 

The moment of the two best friends was interrupted by Niki.

"You ready, Jennie?"

The Korean nods as she untangled her arms around Rosé's shoulder. Niki guides her to the spacious fitting room. Jennie wanders around, checking the different types of clothes neatly arranged in the dresser. 

"Let me measure your body."

Jennie quietly obliged. The Indonesian was focusing on measuring her body measurements. Jennie was amazed on Niki's skills; the way she move her hands and how she memorize every numbers. 

There was a time when Niki had to face-to-face the Korean. Jennie stiffened from her position and her breathing hitched. Niki seems to be able to handle the awkwardness radiating from the tension. 

Niki was about to say something when someone from behind speaks. 

"What's taking y'all so long?"

Jennie jolts and steps backward, making a gap between her and the Indonesian. 

"I was just double checking the measurements,"

Lisa was confused. Niki never double checks everything because she knows how accurate her measurements are. 

"You never--"

"You can choose which one suits your body well." Niki interrupts Lisa's babbling before it gets long. 

Jennie roams around the room, trying to catch something that can satisfy her taste. She picks 6 dresses to compare with each other. 

She walks out of the fitting room for the fourth time, still, the dresses she picked were not able to make it to her satisfaction. Lisa rolls her eyes for the fourth time. The Thai stood up and went inside the fitting room. 

Niki, Jennie, and Rosé were dumbfounded. They look at each other, asking questions they knew they can't answer. 

Minutes later, Lisa returns to their spot, holding a red tube dress that's long enough to cover half of Jennie's legs. She handed the dress to Jennie, but the latter was confused with Lisa's action, so she just stared at the dress until Lisa lost her cool. 

"Are you going to wear this or wait until it rots?"

Jennie was shocked how Lisa's voice gets deep when she's pissed. She immediately reaches the piece of cloth and went to the fitting room. 

"What was that for?"

Niki asks her best friend, interrogating her to piss her more. Lisa just crosses her arms in front of her chest and sighs. Meanwhile, Rosé was smirking, observing Lisa's weird actions towards her senior. 

Jennie struggles to fit the white heels to her feet. She curses as she insist on wearing that footwear. 

The Korean walks awkwardly but manages to make a walk as if she's walking on a runway.

Her confidence was radiating through the whole room. Lisa found herself staring intently to the woman. She hates to admit that the woman in front of them made her heart skips a beat. 

The cold eyes of Jennie pierce Lisa's warm ones. Lisa was lost in Jennie's eyes that she couldn't look away. She let herself feel the spell Jennie casts to her.

Rosé bits her lips as she watches the scenario. She could feel the sexual tension between the two women. 

Jennie loves the way Lisa looks at her that it made her crack a wonderful smile. For the second time, Lisa was drowning in Jennie's smile. It irritates the hell out of Lisa. 

"A-are you okay? How's your feet?"

Niki's lips forms an "o" when she heard the gentle voice of her best friend. That soft tone was impossible for Lisa to do, but Jennie manages to get it for a minute. 

"It seems like it wasn't made for me," Jennie giggles. "It hurts, but it's fine--"

"No, it's not fine." Lisa stood up from the couch. "Nicole, prepare the dresses and deliver it to my hotel later," The Thai faces the two Koreans. "Get change, we're going to the mall."


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some parts of this chapter was inspired by the famous Fake Dating Minayeon AU entitled "catch me if you can (if you wanna see me again)" by forbiddenquill. You can find it here on AO3.
> 
> That was the AU that encouraged me to write my own story. All of my AUs (completed, on-going, and future stories) were dedicated to forbiddenquill.
> 
> Been crushing on her since then, and don't mention it to her. 
> 
> -J

Time flies so fast, but Jennie was still having a hard time keeping her cool. 

She lays against the bed, sighing as she remembers her recent interactions with Lisa. The Korean was not fully recovered from the Thai's sudden confession; Lisa owns the hotel they're staying at for 1 week. 

Jennie groans when she heard a knock on the door. She walks like a grumpy woman and opens the door. Her laziness vanished when she saw a pair of eyes. 

"What the hell?"

Jennie frowns. "Good evening to you, too,"

"It's almost time for the event and you're not preparing?"

The older rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms. Lisa may have not noticed that she's done taking a shower and all she has to do was to put a light make-up and wear the dress.

She rudely shut the door in front of the owner without uttering a word. A few seconds later, she went back to say something.

"Don't you dare use your key card to enter my room."

The scene made her smile, but it's not a genuine one. She knew how Jennie could get easily attached to someone. And her best friend wasn't fully recovered from a break up with Im Nayeon.

Their break up wasn't the typical one; Jennie ended it by texting Nayeon. They had been hurting each other physically and then they would make up by having sex. 

The cycle made her feel numb and tired, so are Nayeon. Jennie was the one who broke up with Nayeon, but Nayeon couldn't accept it and she keeps on coming back for more. She keeps on meeting up with Jennie even if her best friend wasn't interested to her anymore.

Rosé knew how much pain Jennie has done to Nayeon, but she couldn't tolerate it when Jennie wasn't in love with Nayeon anymore. Rosé thought it would hurt Nayeon more if she finds out that she's been living in a whole goddamn lie.

She thought it would be a good choice for her best friend to cut ties with Nayeon. 

Her conscience was eating her, but she couldn't do anything but take the risk of hurting someone she loved. It was Jennie; she'd risk all she's got just to give them the happiness they deserve. 

"Good to go?" Lisa broke her reminiscing time. She smiles softly and nods. 

Jennie carefully removes Lisa's hands on her shoulder and walks with Rosé. The junior bumps Jennie's arm to piss off the woman, and she did. 

Lisa sighs and shook her head as she follows the two women. 

If it wasn't for her Uncle, she would've kick out Jennie and Rosé outside the car.

The two have been fussing over which song should be played on the radio. Rosé suggested a TWICE song, but Jennie suggested a Red Velvet song. 

The driver was clueless about what song should be played, but Lisa glared at him to warn him not to play any song.

Their voices were entering Lisa's ears even if she doesn't want to. The Thai connected her air pods to her phone and played a BLACKPINK song to filter out the annoying whines of the two Koreans. 

Now, they're sitting in front of a round table, waiting for the event to start. Jennie was tensed due to the volume of people gathered in the hall, she could see many stars attended the exhibition. 

Rosé felt her senior's nervousness and caresses the latter's leg to calm her down. Gladly, Jennie smiles at her softly and went back to wandering with eyes around the area. 

The hall was big enough to handle such events like that one, but Jennie was unsatisfied because she feels like she was about to throw up because of suffocation. 

The owner of the hotel, Lisa, saw the sweats forming on Jennie's forehead. 

"Are you okay?" Jennie seems like she couldn't hear Lisa. "Hey, are you okay?"

That moment, Jennie went back to her senses. She looks at the Thai, confused, but manages to smile. 

"Pardon?"

"Why are you sweating? Do you want me to adjust the air conditioner's--"

"No, it's fine,"

Lisa looks at her, examining her face if she's telling the truth. Jennie giggles at Lisa. 

"Really, Lis, I'm fine." The Thai didn't expect the nickname from Jennie. Her heart beats like a madman and it irritates her. And because she doesn't want to think about it anymore, she shrugged it off. 

Lisa leans against the chair, trying to focus on the people walking around to distract herself. Her heart was still beating in fast-paced and she doesn't like it. 

She's keeping her eyes off the Korean, but it seems like her body was the boss of her that night and she didn't realize, they were having a staring contest. 

The tension between the two ascends when they heard the host of the event asking everyone to stand up. 

Jennie focuses on listening to the person standing on the stage, but failed when her eyes met Lisa's. She immediately rejected the invitation to drown in Lisa's eyes. 

Time passes by too fast, it was Jennie's turn to show off her portfolio. She smiles sweetly to the crowd when she her name was called. The host explains the meaning of the pictures and the purpose of why it is taken. 

"Excuse me, I need to take this call."

The two Koreans look at Lisa, who immediately walks away from their table to answer the phone call. They didn't even get to respond to the woman. 

Rosé was shocked when she saw the last picture on the screen, and it made her look at the woman beside her. Jennie's mouth agape when she saw the picture that has been hunting her when she couldn't sleep.

She didn't know that Mr. Wang included that picture in her portfolio. Jennie stares at the photograph for the first time in 3 days, she was so eager to forget about the picture because it drives her to the edge. 

Her portfolio was finally able to get the people's attention. She smiles back to the people who praises her work and thank them. 

Lisa was panting when she came back from the bathroom. 

"I'm sorry. What did I missed?"

"Something mysterious," Rosé answers. 

Lisa's forehead creases. "Like what?"

"Don't mind her, she's messing with you." Jennie takes away the topic. She doesn't want to talk about it. 

Her head hurts like it's gonna burst. She reminds herself to call and ask her boss why did he include the picture. 

Lisa was busy greeting people who recognize her. She keeps on bowing and smiling like she's used to it. Jennie rolls her eyes when she realized that the woman was nice to others but not to her. 

"Can we go home now?" Lisa and Rosé turn their heads at Jennie almost in sync. The two doesn't know how to answer her question. Lisa just shrugged while Rosé looks at the Thai. 

Jennie was the first one to stand up. She was welcomed by the bosses of several companies as she tries to walk out of the hall. 

She doesn't know how to deal with such powerful people, gladly, she was with Lisa and Rosé who escorted her until they managed to get out of the crowd. 

"That was... wow," Rosé sighs heavily as soon as they reach the parking lot. 

Jennie's phone vibrates when Jackson called her. The Chinese asked her about the event and she said that the people were flattering. Jackson told her that she'll get used to it and Jennie just laughed. 

Before one of them ended the phone call, Jennie asked about the picture being included in the portfolio. Jackson just laughed and said, "It blends well with the theme,"

Jennie couldn't do anything about it, so she brushed it off. She gives up on prohibiting herself from thinking about the mystery woman in the photograph. 

As soon as Jennie wakes up from 9 hours of sleep, she opens the television and logs her account on Netflix. 

She continues to watch the series she's been trying to finish for a month. That moment, she realize how busy she was. She couldn't even maintain her weight because she needs to focus on her portfolio. 

4 episodes have passed when Rosé decided to knock on her door to invite her to a lunch. Jennie lazily walks to the door and opens it. She opens the door widely when she realize it was Rosé.

"Are you going to lock yourself inside your room instead of having fun?" The younger has her hands on her both sides. Looking like a mom scolding her daughter, Rosé lets herself in and pushes Jennie inside the bathroom. 

"What do you want, Park Chaeyoung?" 

"I know my name is beautiful but don't call me that. Take a bath, you stink."

Before Jennie could rebut, Rosé was fast to close the door. She went to Jennie's room and organizes the bed to its original position. Rosé turns off the television without logging out Jennie's account. 

She open up the curtains to let the sunlight illuminate the room. Rosé also turns off the air conditioner and opens the window to let the fresh air in. 

Rosé went to the walk-in closet and finds Jennie's best floral dress. She picks it up from the closet and lays it on the bed. The dress was partnered with a white sandals. 

The older woman was confused when she comes out of the bathroom. She was staring at her best friend while wearing a bathrobe and a towel swirled on her wet hair. 

"Where are we going?"

"Wear them and I'll tell you where,"

Jennie hesitantly obliged. She was moving slow than usual and irritates the younger.

"I didn't tell you to take your time. Move your lazy ass."

The senior rolls her eyes as she put a light make-up. She looks at the mirror for the last time and took her phone and pouch with her. 

Before they leave the room, Jennie remembers something. 

"I forgot something. Meet me at the lobby,"

Jennie digs into her luggage, finding her favorite camera. She was looking for it inside her different suitcases, but she found nothing. 

The Korean roams her eyes around the room. She sighs when she saw the camera on the nightstand, then she remembers why it was placed there.

She spent her night staring at the picture of a woman who has her back at the camera. 

Rosé couldn't forget Jennie's reaction when she saw Lisa waiting for them at the entrance of her hotel with her Aston Martin behind her.

The Korean didn't move on her spot the moment she saw the Thai until Rosé pushed her. She could tell the irritation raging from her Senior, but she chose to brush it off and let Lisa tame the lioness. 

Jennie was left with no choice but to enter the vehicle when Lisa used her cute smile card on Jennie. She wants to smile too, but she needed to stop because her heart was skipping a beat whenever she's around her. 

Of course, Jennie wouldn't admit it to herself and would deny it until she's satisfied. But she knew that she's only clowning herself. 

They're now enjoying the beautiful scenery in front of them. The city lights of Bangkok illuminate the streets astonishingly. The setting sun also pairs well with the refreshing zephyr that embraces their thin bodies. 

A woman with many connections throughout the country, Lisa was able to get a slot through a reservation at the exclusive restaurant in Thailand. They entered the establishment when the Thai mentioned her powerful surname.

That didn't surprise Jennie, but she couldn't help but wonder, how does it feels like when you are a Manoban?

Rosé smirks when she saw how Jennie stares at the woman in front of her. She keeps on observing her best friend as soon as they arrive at the rooftop.

She could see a constellation forming inside her eyes -- they're sparkling and glowing breathtakingly. 

The smirk turns into a big smile when Jennie positions her camera in front of her face and captures Lisa who was appreciating the sun. 

The sound of the camera catches Lisa's attention, making her head turn towards the woman in front of her. Lisa smiles shyly. 

"How obedient of you to obey my words earlier," Jennie knows what she was talking about. And she also knows that Lisa was just concealing her overwhelmed by teasing her. 

Instead of responding to the woman's statement, Jennie positions her camera one more time to capture the Thai from a different perspective. 

"Would you smile for me?" 

"It has a price, though I'm giving it to the beautiful women for free," Lisa states jokingly. And Jennie responds with a rebuttal. 

"It is free for me, then." 

Lisa didn't argue with that. She knows how breathtakingly beautiful Jennie was. She would be a total sinner if she lies about it. 

The two forget about Rosé, who was having a conversation with someone through FaceTime. Rosé keeps on calling Jisoo, "Jichu" because it's a good nickname for Jisoo, Rosé says. 

That nickname rings a bell to Lisa, so she asks Rosé about it. 

"May I ask who are you talking to?" The Thai politely asks. 

"Wait, Chae. Is that Lisa?"

Rosé frowns. "Do you know her?"

"Of course, she's my goddamn boss!"

The Junior looks at Lisa, confused. She was asking Lisa with the look on her face. "She's my secretary."

Rosé mouth went 'o' after she heard Lisa, then she looks at the woman inside the screen. "You didn't tell me that you're working for Manoban!" 

Lisa was quietly sipping her drink as she eavesdrop at Rosé and her secretary, Kim Jisoo.

"Because you didn't ask me about it!"

"Oh, my God, babe. How stupid can you get?"

The two woman who were subtly eavesdropping spit out their drinks when they heard Rosé calling Jisoo "babe".

"She's my girlfriend," Rosé smiles forcefully at her best friend, who was furious about the sudden confession. 

"And you didn't bother to tell me about it?"

"Because I am scared!"

Jennie looks at Rosé unbelievably as she stands up from her seat. She went to the glass railings that separates the edge of the rooftop and the part where the customers were. Jennie breathes deeply. 

A hot breath lands on the surface of her nape. She immediately turn around to find where it came from, only to find a stunning woman who smiles at her lovingly. Jennie smiles back. 

"Trying to calm down?" Lisa carefully checks the woman's mood by asking her a safe question. 

The Korean didn't answer but smiles when she heard the gentleness of Lisa's voice. They continue to stare at the setting sun.

Even if the place was full of people who were chit-chatting, Jennie and Lisa couldn't hear them when the calm atmosphere surrounds them. Jennie was wondering why she's comfortable with Lisa's presence even if she was with her for 2 days. 

Jennie was tired from the event and Rosé just slapped her with a great news in a not so great time. She was exhausted from the happenings since they arrived at Thailand, minus the countless bickering with the woman beside her.

In an unexpected moment, Lisa flinches when Jennie leans onto her shoulder with her eyes glued at the sun. She was cursing in her mind when she felt her heart pounding. 

Jennie seems to not give a fuck with her weird actions -- for Lisa --, so Lisa didn't say anything about it. The older sighs in exhaustion. 

The Korean stays still for the meantime, giving her mind a break for anything. She clears her mind and breathe deeply, allowing the fresh air to enter her lungs. 

Jennie misses this; when she close her eyes, the calming atmosphere embraces her soul until she gets back to her senses; the comforting conversation between her and the nature. Everything around her was fading and it's just her and the cold breeze. 

It's been awhile since she has a heart-to-heart conversation with the nature. Ever since Jennie and Nayeon broke up, she drowned herself in workloads and never got a chance to rewind. 

When Lisa joined her watching the sunset, she felt at ease. The connection between her and Nayeon was nothing when she'd compare it to her and Lisa's connection. 

Jennie and Nayeon's connection would sent a shiver to her spine and would make her heart go crazy. But with Lisa, it made her heart beat on its own pace like nothing happened. Her system was functioning normally like Lisa was taming the monster inside her. 

It made her smile, though she tries so hard to hide it because she thinks it was wrong. She believes no one can make her feel like that, even if it's someone she met 5 days ago.

And the fact that Jennie and Lisa met in an unusual way.

"The sun has already vanished," Jennie says, still leaning on Lisa's shoulder. The younger just hummed. "Can we go home now?"

The Thai didn't say anything, but she sighs when she felt like she's going to pass out because of tiredness. 

They walked back to their table and Rosé wasn't there anymore. Jennie knows why Rosé did that -- it's because she doesn't want to face Jennie when she's mad. It's been ages since Rosé did that. 

"Where's Rosé?" Lisa asks in confusion, oblivious on what's happening. 

Jennie chuckles. "Don't mind her, for sure she went back to the hotel early,"

"But why?"

The Korean answers with a shrug. They went to the parking lot together. Neither of them talks  
while going back to the hotel. 

"Thank you for spending your time with us."

There goes the panty dropper smile of Manoban. "Anytime," Then she winks at the older. 

Jennie nods and enters the establishment elegantly, but before she could step inside, Lisa called her name. 

"Can we- can we do this again?" Lisa asks in hesitation, scratching the back of her neck. 

"Of course." By that, Jennie went inside. Lisa drove off when she couldn't see Jennie's shadow anymore.


	4. Epilogue

  
2 weeks.  
  
2 weeks have passed since Jennie and Lisa had a nice talk at the nice place. Now, she's back to Korea, working her ass off for her latest portfolio of the latest happenings in South Korea.   
  
Her exposure on international events acted as a bridge to her success. She's now the new editor-in-chief of Jackson Wang's Publishing Company.   
  
Regardless to her new position, Jennie still wants to sharpen her skills in photography. That's why she insisted Jackson to accept her portfolios even it wasn't in her range anymore.   
  
Many big and successful companies have been tailing her since she flew back to Korea until now, but she still chose Jackson's company. It has a special place in her heart; she knows where she truly belong.   
  
"Stop bossing me around," Rosé warns her best friend when Jennie commands her to do something she couldn't. It pisses Rosé off.   
  
Jennie couldn't stop joking her junior, that's why she continues to tease her.   
  
"Come on, Park. It is simple thing to do. What's wrong with that?"  
  
And there, Rosé snaps. "You're asking me to bring the garbage in the basement. You're asking a fucking employee to do it instead a janitor. And now you're asking me what's wrong with that? Are you fucked up in the head, huh, Kim? Are you a fucking moron--"   
  
"Do not curse at me, idiot. I'm talking to Jackson through a phone call and he can hear you loud and clear,"   
  
That's a lie. Jackson was at the meeting and she couldn't call him. Jennie was having a hard time holding her laugh when she saw her best friend paled.   
  
"Wha-- I--" The junior couldn't utter a word. She doesn't know what to do. Rosé keeps on moving from side to side.   
  
Jennie bursts out laughing while Rosé looks at her flatly. Her senior was almost rolling on the floor, clutching her stomach.   
  
Rosé was quick to find something to throw at her best friend -- _Jennie's old portfolio._ She throw it with too much passion, aiming perfectly to the woman who was sitting on the floor.   
  
_Bulls eye._ The older didn't even give her a look, because her eyes were already settled on the last page of the portfolio. The photograph of the mysterious girl at the street of Seoul.   
  
"Hey," Rosé tries to steal Jennie's attention to the picture, hoping that Jennie's sadness would vanish.   
  
But she failed. The senior's eyes were still glued on the picture. Jennie feels like she was hypnotized by the photograph; she couldn't look away from the woman.   
  
Her heart should be pounding, but she was shocked when her heart calms like she was resting or doing something that could relax the pace of her heart. A single tear escapes from her eye.  
  
Rosé was confused by Jennie's weird action. She knows that Jennie could get sad easily, but it doesn't mean that she could cry easily.   
  
Jennie didn't realize that she was crying. She felt a strange connection with the woman in the photograph and it made her heart twitched in pain.  
  
Minutes later, a hands grip her shoulder. She found an amazing woman behind her, wearing a comforting smile that brought her back to life. It was strange, though. The way Lisa comforts her like she knows what was happening.   
  
The Thai helps her to stand up and she obliged immediately. Lisa was rubbing her thumb on Jennie's knuckles to calm her down and smiles for the second time like she was reassuring the latter that everything would be alright.   
  
Jennie loves that side of Lisa; she wouldn't ask what's happening. She would just stay with her and comfort her until she feels better.   
  
"Come with me," Lisa leads the way to somewhere. Even if she's in oblivion, Jennie follows the Thai.   
  
After minutes of asking Lisa, Jennie gives up on interrogating the younger. She waits until the car pulled over at the facade of the small establishment.   
  
Jennie didn't go out of the car and waits for the woman to open the door. Even if she doesn't want it, she knows that Lisa would insist on being a gentle woman. She would even tell Jennie to get inside the car again so she could open the door for her. _Smooth motherfucker._

The Thai leads the way and went inside the building. She opens the door and waits for Jennie. "Ladies first," Jennie laughs at her silliness.   
  
"Aren't you a lady too?"   
  
"I am, but you're my priority."   
  
The Korean walks faster than Lisa because she's blushing real hard. And she doesn't want Lisa to hear her loud heartbeats. Lisa shook her head while chuckling. _This woman is really something._  
  
But then, Jennie stops midway and turns around. She smiles awkwardly to Lisa. "You don't know the way, do you?"   
  
Jennie slaps Lisa's arm. She loves to slap it when she's embarrassed or blushing, it is her way to make Lisa feel that she's happy.   
  
"Can't you walk faster?" Jennie fakes her annoyed tone, making the Thai laugh like there's no tomorrow.  
  
Jennie was speechless when they stopped in front of the glass door of an unfamiliar room. Boxing Gym. The Korean looks at Lisa with confusion, and the Latter immediately understood the look.   
  
"Uncle Jackson and I usually come here to release some sweats. This is where I go when I'm mad," Lisa says and opens the door for Jennie.  
  
A man welcomes them and did a shake hands with Lisa. Jennie stares at them curiously. After the ritual shake hands, Lisa puts her arm around Jennie's shoulders.   
  
"Bam, this is Jennie, my friend," Jennie shook her hand with Bambam's. They smile to each other. "Jen, this is Bambam, my friend and the owner of this gym."  
  
"What are we doing here?" Jennie whispers on Lisa's ear as they follow the man to the locker room.   
  
The warm breath coming from Jennie caused an electric feeling on Lisa. She couldn't comprehend what was Jennie saying that time because all she could hear was her own heartbeat.   
  
"Lis?"   
  
Then she went back to her senses. "Y-yeah? What was that again?"  
  
"What are we going to do here?" Bambam opens the door for them. Lisa wasn't able to answer Jennie's question when Bambam speaks.   
  
"Do you have any equipment with you?" Bambam says as he take a look inside the lockers, trying to find a spot where Lisa and Jennie could place their things.  
  
"Can we buy from you?" Lisa says and Jennie was fast to react. "Are we really doing this?"   
  
The younger didn't bother to answer Jennie and accepts the equipment from Bambam. Lisa tosses it to Jennie and the latter caught it fast.   
  
"Get change. I'll be waiting for you there," Lisa points at the boxing ring in the middle of the gym. Jennie sighs in defeat.   
  
Jennie hasn't gotten into fistfight before, so she doesn't have any knowledge about it. I guess I'll go with the flow.   
  


  
  
Good thing Lisa was wearing a sports bra that time because she went to Jisoo's place to play volleyball with their friends. She casually takes off her polo and her track pants, leaving her thin and pale-white body with a sports bra and cycling shorts.   
  
"You brought a friend here, that's so not you," Bambam tries to annoy the woman in front of her. Lisa rolls her eyes when Bambam quoted the word _friend_.   
  
"She's sad. She needs to release it."   
  
Bambam shrugs, "Whatever you say." Lisa didn't bother to make an explanation. She waits for the other woman as she warms up.  
  
Minutes later, Jennie walks out the locker room. Jennie and Lisa have the same outfit. Exposing her body wasn't a big deal for Jennie, she loves to wear a bikini and revealing clothes.  
  
If you're a first timer, your mouth would drop when you saw Jennie in a sports bra and cycling shorts. Her braided hair adds a point to her charisma. The curves would surely leave you breathless.   
  
Lisa stares at her flat stomach. When she realized that she was drooling, her eyes immediately settled on Jennie's.   
  
"You ready?" Lisa asks while helping the woman who was having a hard time on wearing the gloves.   
  
The space between them was almost gone. Their heads were almost touching. Jennie could feel Lisa's breath. The Korean steps backward, afraid that Lisa could hear her pounding heart.   
  
Lisa smiles when she was done. It made her nose crunch, and Jennie pinch her nose because of too much cuteness.   
  
Bambam gives them the mouthpieces and they immediately start the sparring.

Without further ado, Jennie punches Lisa. The Thai hisses in pain and turns to different direction. She looks at Jennie and she saw the flame inside her eyes. Lisa laughs because of anticipation.   
  
"That's it? That's your anger? Come on! Punch me!"   
  
Lisa encourages the older like she wasn't going to pass out if they continue to do that. Jennie growls as she throws punches on Lisa.   
  
The younger accepts the punches with so much care. She couldn't let herself get beaten because she worries about Jennie. _Who would comfort her if I'm hurting physically?_  
  
The impact of the punches was unbearable but Lisa couldn't feel anything. She became numb because of too much pain she's receiving. Lisa feels nothing but happiness, that's what love can do to her   
  
Lisa and Jennie were not together for a long time, but she was aware of the existence of the mystery woman in Jennie's heart. As she was developing that feelings called love, she couldn't help but feel hurt whenever she saw Jennie crying because of it.  
  
At first, she couldn't understand why she was acting like that. _Why would you cry just because of a photograph of someone you don't know?_   
  
Then as time goes by, she understood the situation slowly. She understood Jennie's feelings by watching her. When Jennie thought she was alone, Lisa was standing behind her, watching her crying silently.   
  
All those time, Lisa was listening to Jennie without uttering a single word. Even if Lisa knows that Jennie didn't know that she was there, Lisa was still listening to her.   
  
Her heart was growing and breaking simultaneously, but it didn't stop her from loving the older. Instead, it made her love Jennie more than she expected.   
  
She witnessed the way Jennie change her mood whenever they walk around the Seoul. It was like she was looking for someone and was constantly looking at every woman at the street.   
  
Lisa could say that their relationship was going well, but it doesn't mean that they're not bickering anymore. Every time they have a contrast opinion, expect that they would argue for the whole day.   
  
She loves to have a serious talk with Jennie regarding to anything. Lisa loves the way she talk about something and she could feel her confidence. The Thai was admiring her secretly.   
  
Lisa loves to annoy Jennie, and she would annoy her when she gets a chance. She wouldn't let go of Jennie until she annoys the latter.   
  
She wanted to ask Jennie if she could take a look at the photograph, but she always forgot to mention it. That's why she promised to herself to ask it after their sparring session.   
  
Jennie was panting heavily after she punches Lisa continuously. Bambam hands her a tumbler full of water and she drinks it in a snap. The younger walks to the corner and sits, trying to normalize the pace of her heart.   
  
"Thank you," Jennie says the only thing she could that time. She hands Lisa the same tumbler and Lisa gladly accepts it. The Korean looks away so fast when she saw the sweat running from Lisa's forehead to her chest.   
  
Jennie gulps the lump in her throat. The younger notices the tension and she smirks.   
  
"Like what you are seeing?"   
  
There goes the annoying Lisa. Jennie rolls her eyes and jumps out the ring. She wastes no time on drying herself, so she reaches for the towel.   
  
Lisa finds herself admiring every little thing from Jennie. She smiles when Jennie's eyes met hers.   
  
_If this is what I am going to see everyday, how am I supposed to go back to Thailand?_  
  


  
  
Another day means another chance for Lisa to annoy Jennie. Yeah, that's her daily routine.   
  
Jennie wakes up to the sound of the door being knocked by someone. She left the bed without checking herself in the mirror and walks like a zombie.  
  
"Good morning, Deukie!" Lisa shouts in front of Jennie's face. The older was closing her eyes so hard because of the sound of the trumpet Lisa was holding.   
  
"What the fuck?" Jennie's face was projecting an unbelievable expression.

"Good morning to you, too, babe." Lisa enters the room without asking for the owner's permission. Jennie couldn't do anything about it, so she let the annoying woman in.   
  
She notices the paper bag clasped in her hands. Later on, Lisa brings out two cups of coffee and four pieces of bagels. The wonderful aroma of the coffee fills her nostrils.  
  
Her eyes suddenly opened when the sweet aroma enters her system. Damn, the effects of coffee on me haven't faded.   
  
"What day is it?" Jennie confusingly asks the younger who was sitting at the table.   
  
"It's Tuesday. Why?"   
  
"Holy shit,"   
  
Jennie rushes to the bathroom without readying her clothes and towel. Lisa was confused by her actions.  
  
"You okay, babe?" Lisa knocks on the door. Jennie shouts from inside, "Yeah, we have a meeting today with the board."   
  
The younger went back to her seat when Jennie assured that she was okay. Lisa didn't eat the foods and waits for Jennie to be finished.   
  
Jennie was walking fast to her and opens her mouth to say something. And Lisa cuts her before she could say anything.   
  
"Nope, we're not leaving until we eat them." The Korean obliged and sits down on the other chair, facing the Thai who has a big grin on her face.   
  
"Why are you smiling?"   
  
"Because you look funny when you're running late," Jennie starts to sip her coffee but spits a little when she heard Lisa.   
  
"Being late isn't funny, idiot,"   
  
"But it's funny when it's you who's running late."   
  
The older just rolls her eyes and didn't pay attention on Lisa's annoying statement. She eats the three bagels because she didn't eat dinner the previous day.   
  
"Don't panic, I'll call Uncle Jackson to inform him that we'll be late,"  
  
Jennie frowns at her. "We?"   
  
The younger didn't answer, instead, she walks fast to her car and opens the door for Jennie.   
  


  
"That's all for today, thank you," Jackson ends the meeting with a smile on his face.   
  
The board members were congratulating Jennie on her success. She was, once again, chosen as the representative for the awarding ceremony in Paris.   
  
Hand shakes everywhere, and Jennie gladly shook them all. Her face would tore apart from smiling widely. Lisa couldn't be more happier and prouder for Jennie.   
  
At last, Jennie turns to her with a genuine smile flashing on her face. Her arms were welcoming Lisa widely and she accepts it. A hug from Lisa could take her pain away.   
  
"Congratulations, babe," Lisa whispers on Jennie's ear, making the older shiver. She saw how Jennie blush.   
  
"Thank you, Lis."   
  
Lisa was frozen on her spot when Jennie kissed her cheek. She looks at the Korean with a shocked face, later on, it was changed into a wide smirk.   
  
"You should've asked me to lean down so you could kiss me without making my heart beat so fast,"   
  
"What's the difference? Your heart will still beat fast even if I am just standing beside you."   
  
Lisa laughs wholeheartedly, "You got me there." She winks at Jennie who looks away.  
  
Jennie pulls her outside the conference room and went straight to her office. The older removes her coat and puts it on the backrest of the swivel chair.   
  
"What are we doing here?" Lisa roams around the office.   
  
"We'll work. Help me to right the editorial, don't worry, I'll put your name as the co-author."   
  
Lisa likes the idea of her working with the love of her life, so she sits beside Jennie in a blink. The latter laughs at her action so she explains it to Lisa clearer.   
  
"Open your laptop, go and right about the foods in Asia, and send it to me through email. Understood?"   
  
Lisa's shoulders sagged, but nods after. Jennie messes her hair as she stands up to find her laptop.   
  
Hours later, Jennie calls her name but she wasn't answering. She was just staring at the monitor. Her mind wasn't functioning well because she could feel Jennie's presence.   
  
She immediately closes her laptop when she heard Jennie's footsteps, afraid to be scolded because she just only finished a three sentences in two hours.   
  
"Show me your work, Lis," Jennie sits beside her, leaning her head against the couch and closes her eyes.

Lisa could see how tired Jennie was. She's been working her ass off when they arrived from Thailand. Lisa couldn't even disturb the woman from drowning herself in paperwork. She knows the reason.   
  
"Do I need to ask you twice?" Lisa jolts from her seat when she heard Jennie's deep voice. The tone she used was unusual and she could only hear it when Jennie's exhausted.   
  
"N-no, of course not," The younger opens her laptop and breathe deeply. Her hands were cold and shaking. Making Jennie mad when she's tired was the last thing Lisa would do.   
  
No one would like it when Jennie gets mad.   
  
Even if she looks hot when she's angry, her heart couldn't take her eyes that has a goddamn flame inside it.   
  
"Here." She turns the laptop to Jennie and closes her eyes tightly. Jennie cracks her right eye open and reads the words in silence.   
  
Lisa readies herself from a nerve-wracking lecture from Jennie, but she heard nothing from the woman. She opens her eyes and saw a sleeping beaut beside her.  
  
She must be really tired.   
  
The younger arranges Jennie's position into a comfortable one, so she wouldn't get a stiffed neck when she wakes up. She also puts Jennie's things to their original spot.   
  
Lisa was nearly done with arranging Jennie's things neatly when she saw a portfolio on the table. It looks like a new one, but when she reads the date, it was made three weeks ago.   
  
She turns the pages and all she could do was open her mouth in awe. All the pictures were perfectly captured and the filters suit the images well.  
  
Lisa was down to the last page when someone knocks on the door.   
  
It was her Uncle Jackson.   
  
She puts back the portfolio immediately and opens the door.  
  
"Am I disturbing the ace?" Her Uncle didn't change, he was still playful as ever. Giving nicknames to everyone.  
  
Lisa opens the door widely for her Uncle to answer his own question. She finds it tiring opening your mouth and waste saliva just to answer someone's question when they could answer their own question with their own eyes.   
  
Jackson sighs, "Well, I guess I'll wait for her to wake up. She needs to sign these--"   
  
"Give it to me, I'll put it on her table so she could sign it right away."   
  
"You're a godsend, Priya," Jackson messes Lisa's hair when he knows that she doesn't want her hair messy. And he even called her with her not so good nickname.   
  
Jackson takes his leave and went back to his office. The Thai puts the papers on the table haphazardly.   
  


  
"I'm done, let's go out," Jennie says without looking at Lisa. She was arranging the papers and puts it in an envelope to give it to her boss.   
  
"Are you asking me on a date?" Lisa was -- obviously -- teasing her. Jennie was too drained to rebut on her suck statements. "Oh, I need to buy something for my cat. We'll eat after."   
  
They walk outside the building with Lisa's arm wrapped around her waist. She couldn't protest because she also likes it.   
  
Lisa let her sleep as she drove to the cat store located at the middle of Seoul. The traffic was tolerable and it made Jennie sleep even more.   
  
The Korean wakes up in the middle of the drive, she was glancing outside to see where they were.   
  
"We're in Seoul, Deukie," She looks at Lisa who was focused on the road. The latter smiles at her and focuses on the road again.   
  
They stop at the familiar street of Seoul. Jennie's heart was beating so fast like it would jump out from her body. She was about to unlock the door when Lisa opens it first, and she smiles nervously.   
  
"Do you wanna come with me inside?"   
  
Jennie politely refused, "No, I'm fine. I'll just wait for you here." Lisa nods and crosses the street of Seoul.   
  
Her eyes were wandering around the city, the scene feels familiar so she takes out her camera from her bag.   
  
She aims for the best angle she could as she captures the sea of people walking around the place. It was nearly six in the evening, so the street lights and led screens illuminate the streets perfectly.

The lens stops in front of a familiar store with a familiar body built facing the storefront. She looks at the woman with her own eyes, only to find the woman who stole her heart.   
  
It was Lisa.   
  
_No, I might be hallucinating._  
  
She positions her camera the way she did on the photograph of the unknown woman, and captures the same angle with the same person.  
  
_No, I must be tired from work._  
  
Jennie rubs her eyes and closes it hard. When she opens it, she could see the same woman in the picture. Jennie -- once again -- aims for the same thing, and captures the same thing.   
  
Her heart was pounding and her eyes were watering at the same time. The camera could lie to her, but her eyes and heart couldn't. She felt the strange connection from the woman who was standing in front of the cat store.   
  
The woman in the picture was Lisa. _My Lisa._  
  
She stares at the picture she has taken a while ago, and looks at Lisa. But the woman already went inside the store. She wants to cross the street to talk to the girl because she couldn't wait to get answers.   
  
Jennie's heart didn't stop from beating fast. Her vision was blurry due to the tears running from her eyes. Her hands were sweaty and cold.   
  
She brushes her hair through her fingers, getting impatient. Jennie walks back and forth on the sidewalk, still waiting for Lisa to arrive.   
  
Then she saw the woman she's been finding for a while, only to find out that she's with her for almost a month. A bright smile flashes on Lisa's face when she left the store.   
  
The younger was waving her hand at her and was smiling softly. That time, Jennie responds with a nervous and forced smile. She knows that Lisa notices her uneasiness and would ask questions later, but she couldn't care less.   
  
All she wants was answers.  
  
The traffic light was almost red for the cars, and green for the pedestrians. Lisa was the first one to cross the street from the other side, but the light wasn't green.   
  
Lisa's eyes were glued onto Jennie's as she walks through the pedestrian lane. That moment was in a slow motion for Jennie.   
  
Her ears fill with the sounds of the car honks, trying to warn Lisa that there's a car coming through, but she was focused on Jennie that she wasn't able to hear it.   
  
Lisa's smile were stuck in Jennie's head as a car went to Lisa. Jennie was glued on her spot when the accident happened.   
  
Her tears couldn't stop from falling and her body couldn't stop shaking. She was going to rot in her spot when she realized what happened.   
  
She ran as fast as she could and kneels in front of Lisa whose body was soaked in her own blood. Jennie ignores her shaking body and tries to call an ambulance. She wants to say something or shout, but there was no voice coming from her mouth.  
  


  
The smell of the hospital wasn't welcomed in Jennie's nostrils, but she endures it for Lisa.   
  
She was waiting for the doctor to come out from the emergency room for an hour. Jennie also called Jackson, Rosé, and Jisoo to inform them what happened.   
  
The three arrived almost at the same time. They all looked like they ran from a marathon, but they managed to keep their cool.   
  
Her boss, Jackson, was staring at the white wall blankly. He was raging in anger as soon as he got there. She tried to stop him from throwing things like the chairs, but he's to powerful to stop. Only the securities were able to stop him from doing things by telling him they would kick him out of the hospital.   
  
Rosé and Jisoo looked like they were calm and collected, but behind those faces were a crying and shouting souls. She couldn't comfort them because she's also hurting.   
  
The doctor finally comes out and talks to Jackson. He said that they could visit her later when she's been transfer to a private room.   
  
Jackson was first to enter Lisa's room. The three of them waits for him outside to give him some privacy with her niece. He leaves the room with a heavy heart.   
  
The next one was Rosé and Jisoo. They enter the room together so I could visit her afterwards. Same reaction was visible to their faces; sadness and disappointment.

She wonders why.   
  
Jennie enters the room with a heavy heart. She was nervous and worried about Lisa's condition. What if's were already filling her mind as she takes a step to the room.  
  
She stops walking when she closes the door behind her. The machines surrounding Lisa's body was enough for Jennie to know that Lisa wasn't in a good state.   
  
Jennie walks slowly and sits down on the chair beside Lisa's body. She reaches for her hand and kisses her knuckles. Jennie wasn't used to see the deep wounds and bruises covering Lisa's face, but she couldn't deny that she's still beautiful.   
  
"Baby, wake up, please," Jennie pleads at the unconscious body of Lisa. Jennie knows that she could hear her.   
  
"I'm going to say something and it would be nice if you'll hear it loud and clear." The older didn't stop pleading even if there's a less chance that Lisa would wake up.   
  
"Whatever, I'll say it now and when you wake up so you wouldn't think of it as a dream," Jennie holds Lisa's hands tightly, bringing it to her chin and rested it on Lisa's hands. "You're the woman I've been trying to find for so long. Wake up so we could talk about it. I love you, Lisa."  
  
She kisses her hand while her tears didn't stop from running down. Her sobs were loud and could be heard from the outside. Her heart and mind were voiceless because they have been shouting since then.   
  
Jennie wakes up from a nap when she felt that someone was staring at her. She wasn't wrong, though. Rosé was spacing out and she wasn't aware that she was staring at Jennie.   
  
Rosé went back to her senses when Jennie waves her hand in front or her. The younger flashes a weak smile that Jennie responded with a weak smile also.   
  
"Even if she's with us for a short time, I have built a good relationship with her," Rosé says. "And I can't imagine how difficult it is for you, Jen."   
  
There goes her tears; they were rolling down to her face like they were having a race. Her heart twitches in pain.   
  
"I know you love each other,"   
  
Jennie looks at her like she was asking her a question. The younger chuckles. "Your eyes, Jen. _They never lie._ "  
  
The talk was interrupted by a knock on the door, it opens and a man enters the room.   
  
It was Jackson.  
  
"Lisa's parents have called, and they were commanding me to transfer Lisa to Thailand as soon as possible."  
  


  
After a year.  
  
Jennie was back on taking photos of different things. That time, she was ordered to take a full coverage of the happenings in the music industry.   
  
The Korean was constantly pacing back and forth inside the dressing room of TWICE. Earlier that day, she was done taking pictures of the most successful girl group of all time. She was welcomed by the wide smiles of the members.  
  
As she looks at them, she somehow felt the familiar feeling inside her chest. The scene of her with Lisa and Rosé singing the songs on the Signal album was continuously playing in her mind. Her mind was projecting all the memories with Lisa, and was interrupted by a tall woman.   
  
It was Chou Tzuyu.  
  
"Hey," says Tzuyu. "How you doin', Jen?"   
  
Jennie kisses Tzuyu on her cheeks and smiles to the Taiwanese. "I'm fine. You?"  
  
"Great. What are you doing here? I wasn't able to ask you earlier,"   
  
"Same thing. Jackson wants me to cover the most successful girl group of Kpop."   
  
Tzuyu blushes on Jennie's statement. The younger was used to receive that kind of compliment, but she always get shy hearing it. Jennie giggles when she saw Tzuyu hiding her blushing face.  
  
"I'm going to interview all of the members for the magazine. Shall we start?"  
  


  
_I'm fucking gay panicking in front of TWICE. What the hell?_  
  
Jennie has done interviewing each and every member of TWICE, including their managers. The interview was full of laughter and intriguing questions that were all answered by the members.  
  
All eyes on Jennie as she interviews the members. On her 4 years in that field, that was the only time where she felt shy to the people around her.   
  
The Korean was walking to her car when Tzuyu called her. She went to the younger's van even if she's asking herself why.

"Have you talked to Lisa?" 

Jennie didn't see it coming. 

"N-no, I haven't. Why?"

"Oh, I see. Because I have received a text from our friend, Bambam, that she's back here.”  
  
Jennie was sleep deprived ever since she heard the news from Tzuyu. 

She was currently staring blankly at the city view of Seoul through the glass wall when Rosé barges into her office. 

"You haven't had breakfast, now you're skipping lunch. Is that your own definition of okay?" 

Jennie had enough of the endless lectures from Rosé, so she immediately gets her coat. She walks first to the door and opens it. 

When she felt that Rosé wasn't following her, she faces her junior. "What? Are you going to stand there all day?"

The two went to the nearest diner. They were silent as they eat, which was unusual for Rosé. Sure, Jennie has been sad and unfocused those past few days, but she didn't think it would be that bad. 

She didn't try to engage to a conversation with her best friend, for sure she'd be answered weirdly. 

They walk to Jennie's Benz when her best friend bumps to a tall woman. 

Rosé was glued to her spot.

So was Jennie.

"Shit! I'm really sorry, Miss. I didn't see you--"

"L-lisa?" 

The Thai looks at Jennie weirdly like she was checking her best friend's face.

"Sorry, but, _do I know you?_ " 

Jennie's tears start to fall without her realizing it. The woman in front of them panics when she saw Jennie crying. 

Rosé pulls Jennie out of Lisa's sight and calms herself down. Her best friend was still frozen and couldn't believe how it happened. 

The oldest Korean was overwhelmed by the way they interact with each other, it feels like she's now a stranger to Lisa for the second time.

She couldn't believe that Lisa's feelings for her were moving backwards. Jennie wasn't prepared for it; she didn't even pray for their relationship to be restarted or replayed. 

If only she has a remote control to control Lisa's heart, she would have probably stop her feelings from resetting.   


  
THE END. 


End file.
